UNDONE (Three Definitions)
by lazuli dreamer
Summary: Darah lebih kental dari air. Ikatan persaudaraan akan selalu melibatkan perasaan, meski mereka berdua selalu melakukan penyangkalan. Mycroft Holmes sudah menurunkan batas harga dirinya sampai titik terendah, tapi adiknya masih bersikukuh tak mau memaafkan dirinya. Rate T karena ada sekilas drugs user. Untuk Challenge 'Harus Dengan Kata'.


Darah lebih kental dari air. Ikatan persaudaraan akan selalu melibatkan perasaan, meski mereka berdua selalu melakukan penyangkalan. Mycroft Holmes sudah menurunkan batas harga dirinya sampai titik terendah, tapi adiknya masih bersikukuh tak mau memaafkan dirinya. Untuk **Challenge 'Harus Dengan Kata'**.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat &amp; Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)**

Character: **John Watson, Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes**

~oOo~

**Undone (Three Definitions)**

by Little Hatake

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter," sapanya halus seiring senyuman samar yang terukir di wajah aristrokratnya—persis sama seperti yang kuingat tepat setahun yang lalu.

Aku sedikit terperanjat mendapati siapa yang mengetuk pintu flat pada jam setengah tujuh pagi ini. Bukankah ini masih terlalu dini untuk sebuah kunjungan? Apalagi di cuaca yang akan memasuki musim dingin terbeku dalam lima tahun terakhir—menurut ramalan cuaca dari minggu lalu—dan cukup untuk membuatmu berpikir tiga kali sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah tanpa baju tebal.

Dan lihatlah seorang Mycroft Holmes berdiri di ambang pintu dengan satu set jas hitam buatan penjahit terbaik Inggris, tak lupa payung hitam favoritnya—tanpa baju penghangat apapun! Oh, tapi mengingat siapa dia, aku tak heran.

Aku mengeratkan jaketku menahan angin dingin yang ikut terbawa saat pintu depan terbuka, lalu melirik pria di hadapanku ini yang nampaknya tidak terganggu oleh udara di luar. Dari cara pandangnya, Mycroft pasti dapat menebak mengapa aku menatapnya dengan tampang yang masih mengantuk.

Aku baru saja tidur pukul tiga dini hari tadi sehabis berkeliaran di London bersama Sherlock mencari bukti kasus yang hampir tiga minggu belum menemukan titik terang. Ah, sahabat jeniusku yang satu itu pun entah kemana lagi pagi ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda dirinya di mana pun. Ia juga tidak mengirim pesan padaku sebelum meninggalkan flat. Entahlah. Aku tidak ingin mencari tahu. Yang kuinginkan sebenarnya adalah kembali lagi naik ke kamarku dan membenamkan diri di bawah gelungan selimutku yang hangat.

Sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau akan mempersilakan aku masuk atau kita akan berdiri di sini seharian, John?" tanya Mycroft dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Oh, maaf." Aku baru tersadar sudah lima menit semenjak aku membuka pintu dan kami hanya berdiam saja dengan ekspresi saling membaca—yang satu membaca situasi dan satunya lagi membaca kesempatan untuk dapat kembali tidur. "Silakan masuk."

"Terima kasih."

Mycroft memasuki flat dengan sikap bangsawan seperti biasa; tidak ada yang berubah dari cara berjalannya, tutur katanya, maupun pandangan analisisnya.

Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku tahu.

Mycroft sejenak mengamati keadaan flat kami. Berkas-berkas kertas dan foto-foto berserakan tak karuan di seluruh ruangan. Bahkan **televisi** pun digeser untuk memberikan ruang lebih bagi buku-buku yang terbuka berantakan. Dinding sudah penuh oleh tempelan satu, tiga,... puluhan foto yang saling dihubungkan oleh benang-benang. Beberapa dicoret tanda silang hitam, beberapa ditandai bintang berwarna kuning dan enam lagi dilingkari dengan warna merah besar. Oh iya, aku baru ingat bekas tempat makan dari restoran Angelo dan tiga buah kardus pizza teronggok di sudut ruangan belum aku bereskan. Dan selimut putih di sofa milik Sherlock. Mycroft merabanya. Mungkin masih hangat. Tanda sang pemilik belum lama meninggalkannya.

Memang sudah lama ia tak melihat keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan ketika Sherlock dan aku sibuk menyelesaikan kasus yang menarik—bagi Sherlock tentu saja. Sudah setahun sejak terakhir kali ia mengunjungi flat kami—tepatnya aku—dan baru hari ini ia datang kembali.

Mycroft mengambil beberapa foto di dekat **lampu** meja yang belum dimatikan dari semalam, menganalisis sekilas.

"Kesamaan dari semua korban adalah memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, tapi mempunyai masalah dengan suami mereka?"

"Itu deduksi yang sama dengan Sherlock saat ia melihat tempat kejadian pertama kali. Kalian memang bersaudara," sahutku dari arah dapur. "Earl Grey?"

Mycroft tersenyum, entah pada tanggapanku atau tawaranku. Atau keduanya. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan.

"Kami memang terlahir dari rahim yang sama. Namun sayang, jalan **takdir** kami berbeda." Mycroft duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke meja bundar kecil.

Aku datang dengan nampan berisi seteko teh hangat, secangkir susu dan dua cangkir kosong. "Takdir itu selalu menarik. Permainannya penuh kejutan, selalu ada rahasia di balik rahasia."

Sepertinya rasa kantukku mulai lenyap karena uap hangat Earl Grey yang mengepul di bawah hidungku. Aku menuangkan teh beserta susu untuk Mycroft dan diriku sendiri. Aku mengambil sebuah kursi kayu lalu duduk di seberangnya.

Keheningan kembali melanda, menciptakan atmosfer yang tak kasat mata. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan **sendok** dan cangkir porselein saling beradu pelan sebelum kakak dari Sherlock Holmes ini yang pertama kali memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu..." Ada jeda dua detik sebelum ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "...dan Sherlock?"

Aku menangkap nada lirih yang berusaha ia sembunyikan mati-matian di balik wajah angkuhnya, tapi itu tak bekerja terhadapku. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi kakak-adik Holmes yang sulit mengungkapkan perasaan mereka ini. Mungkin, ini adalah satu-satunya kekurangan yang mereka miliki.

"Aku? Seperti yang kaulihat. Sedikit kelelahan karena harus mengimbangi kerja otak adikmu yang tak mengenal kata istirahat. Dan Sherlock? Seharusnya kau menanyakan kabarnya lebih dulu dibanding kabarku."

Ia hanya menghirup aroma teh dengan anggun dan tak terlihat akan berbicara, menunggu jawabanku tentang kabar adiknya.

"Well, Sherlock tetap brilian dan keras kepala seperti biasa. Namun, enam bulan belakangan ini ia sudah tidak **memberontak** jika aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Mungkin giliran sistem tubuhnya yang berdemo karena kelelahan yang terakumulasi sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

Aku menyesap tehku lalu meneruskan, "Seperti yang aku ceritakan padamu saat kau ke sini tahun lalu; ia menolak untuk tidur karena selalu dihantui mimpi buruk dan lebih memilih menggesek biolanya dengan nada yang menyayat hati. Dapat kaubayangkan bagaimana aku bisa bertahan selama lebih dari setahun mendengar gubahan nada minornya pada jam dua dini hari? Hampir setiap hari!"

Mycroft tersenyum lagi. Kali ini cukup jelas. "Beruntung ia memiliki sahabat sepertimu di sampingnya, John." Ia meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. "Entah apa jadinya jika kau tidak ada saat itu terjadi. Aku tidak ingin lagi menyaksikan tubuhnya menggigil karena adiksi dan sorot matanya yang kosong saat menusukkan jarum berisi kokain ke urat nadinya. Kautahu kisah kami ketika beranjak dewasa, bukan? Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya..."

"Tapi, dadu sudah digulirkan, pion sudah digerakkan dan permainan takdir harus tetap dilanjutkan. Tak ada kata mundur ke belakang."

"Kau benar."

"Oleh karena itu, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Mycroft."

Ia menghela napas berat. "Kautahu aku tidak bisa."

Teh di cangkirku sudah habis sedangkan Mycroft belum menyentuh tehnya kembali.

Dari kilatan matanya, aku dapat membaca refleksi penyesalan yang amat mendalam, yang tak terungkapkan. Rasa bersalah yang perlahan merayap ke permukaan, yang terus bermain-main di raut wajahnya. Rasa bersalah yang sama kulihat juga saat itu—saat ia pertama kali mendatangiku setelah setahun Sherlock bermimpi buruk dan menciptakan puluhan partitur tanpa jeda. Baik aku maupun Mycroft sebenarnya tahu bagaimana semua ini dapat berakhir—penyesalan dan rasa bersalah itu—, tetapi tak ada yang tahu kapan.

"Sayang sekali kali ini kau tidak bertemu dengan Sherlock lagi. Tahun lalu ia sibuk dengan eksperimennya di Bart's. Hari ini ia juga pergi. Aku tidak tahu kemana. Mungkin ke Scotland Yard membahas kasus pembunuhan berantai ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lebih baik begini. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia masih sudi bertemu denganku setelah aku melakukan kesalahan _itu_."

Aku hanya bisa mengedikan bahu mendengar penjelasannya. Hah, sampai sekarang aku belum mengerti jalan berpikir mereka berdua. Kakak beradik yang sama-sama memiliki harga diri yang menjulang tinggi. Meski kali ini sang kakak sudah rela menurunkan batasannya sampai titik terendah, tapi adiknya masih bersikukuh berdiri di balik tembok itu. Entah sampai kapan. Aku juga tak berhak mencampuri urusan keluarga mereka.

"Selain hadirnya kau di kehidupan Sherlock, aku juga bersyukur Inspektur Lestrade melakukan **pekerjaan** yang aku percayakan padanya dengan sangat baik."

Aku pernah mendengar tentang ini dari Greg saat kami minum bersama di suatu malam.

Ia bercerita jika jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengan si maniak kasus itu, Mycroft menitipkan sang adik kepadanya saat adiksi Sherlock terhadap kokain dan morfin harus secepatnya dialihkan. Mycroft melihat jika Sherlock memiliki kemampuan memecahkan kasus kriminal dengan cara yang sangat jenius. Dan nampaknya, ia sangat menikmati ketika kasus demi kasus dapat ia selesaikan. Maka dari itu, Mycroft meminta Greg secara personal untuk menyibukkan Sherlock agar ia tidak mencari pelarian lagi pada obat-obatan terlarang. Sebenarnya, tanpa diminta pun Greg sudah berniat menjaga Sherlock agar tidak kecanduan morfin dan kokain lagi. Ia sudah menganggap Sherlock sebagai anaknya sendiri dan Mycroft semakin lega mendengar hal itu.

Benar yang dikatakan Magnussen jika Sherlock adalah titik kelemahan bagi sang pemerintah bayangan Inggris ini. Apa gunanya seluruh Inggris berada di genggamannya jika adik satu-satunya merusak dirinya sendiri dengan barang candu yang perlahan menggerogoti tubuhnya, tapi ia tak dapat melakukan apapun?

Tak peduli bagaimana kerasnya Mycroft mempertahankan prinsip 'Sentimental adalah sebuah kelemahan', darah lebih kental dari air. Ikatan saudara akan selalu melibatkan perasaan. Sentimental tak dapat dihindarkan meski mereka berdua selalu mengeluarkan penyangkalan. Sebuah entitas yang menyatakan jika mereka hanyalah manusia biasa.

Mycroft dan Sherlock memang tidak pandai mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing. Namun, semua itu terpeta jelas tanpa kata-kata. Aku dapat mengerti perasaan Sherlock saat ia menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Mycroft di masa lalu. Mycroft adalah figur bagi Sherlock semenjak kecil. Namun, kakaknya mengingkari janji untuk selalu ada untuknya ketika ia lebih memilih berdiskusi politik dengan teman universitasnya dibanding mendengar Sherlock bercerita tentang eksperimen kimianya.

"Politik itu membosankan. Apa menariknya mengurusi para penjilat yang selalu berkedok peduli dengan orang lain padahal mereka mengambil keuntungan di belakangnya?" cerca Sherlock.

Tetapi, politik adalah dunia Mycroft.

Sherlock saat itu belum mengerti betapa pentingnya membangun relasi dengan anak-anak pewaris titik vital negara bagi Mycroft. Yang ia mengerti adalah kakaknya sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya dan ia juga memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi pada apapun tentang Mycroft. Lalu akhirnya ia menemukan pelarian pada penyalahgunaan obat, pulih dari rehabilitasi dan membantu Greg sebagai konsultan detektif.

Tentu saja Mycroft meminta Greg merahasiakan hal ini dari Sherlock. Ia lebih memilih dijauhi oleh adiknya daripada harga dirinya jatuh di hadapan Sherlock—ingat, dia adalah seorang Mycroft Holmes. Tapi kali ini, di depanku, topeng kehormatan aristrokratnya ia lempar jauh-jauh dan menyisakan sebuah ratapan. Putus asa lebih tepatnya.

Putus asa akan sebuah permintaan maaf dari adiknya.

Sebuah kepercayaan yang sudah susah payah ia bangun kembali selama bertahun-tahun, harus hancur—lagi—dalam semalam.

Dibanding pada Mycroft, aku lebih peduli terhadap perasaan sahabatku. Aku rasa, rasa kecewa yang menelusup ke setiap tarikan napasnya karena dikhianati—dua kali—oleh kakak satu-satunya itu lebih sakit dari traumatik yang aku alami. Kejadian itu telak merupakan tamparan sangat keras bagi Sherlock.

Sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersamanya, baru kali ini aku melihat Sherlock seterpuruk ini. Jadwal makan dan tidurnya semakin tak beraturan. Ia mengambil kasus apapun yang ditawarkan Greg untuk menjaga otak jeniusnya tetap terdistraksi. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dengan lingkaran-lingkaran _nicotine patches_ semakin banyak di lengannya. Aku harus berdebat sengit dulu dengannya hanya agar ia mau menyuapkan lima gigit pizza ke mulutnya.

Jika aku sudah terlalu lelah, ingin aku biarkan saja ia pingsan karena kelaparan dan kelelahan. Tapi itu tak mungkin aku lakukan karena aku tak tega melihatnya lebih menderita dari ini. Beruntung ia tak mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dengan zat anti depresan. Depresi memang kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaannya. Meski ia berulang kali menyangkal, tapi sorot mata yang tajam sekaligus menghujam ke dalam lubang hitam itu tidak dapat membohongiku.

Ia terlihat... amat rapuh.

Aku tahu, sebenarnya ia tak sanggup menanggung beban ini sendirian. Ia butuh pegangan untuk menariknya kembali pada realita.

"Aku baik-baik saja, John!" bentaknya saat ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya suatu kali, meyakinkanku dan dirinya sendiri—walau raut ragu muncul di wajahnya lagi.

Peluh yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya berkata lain. Suaranya parau. Badannya gemetar. Napas yang memburu sama sekali bukan indikasi jika ia dalam kondisi baik.

Yang dapat aku lakukan hanya berkata, "Iya, Sherlock. Semuanya baik-baik saja," dan menawarkan segelas air padanya.

Aku pun tidak bisa menyalahkan Sherlock ataupun Mycroft. Saat tangan kita tidak dapat merengkuh segalanya, hal yang terbaik yang dapat dilakukan sekarang adalah membiarkan waktu yang membereskan semuanya.

Setelah beberapa lama kami merenung dalam pikiran masing-masing, Mycroft berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju peta London yang sudah ditempel foto-foto itu. Ia mengambil beberapa foto tempat kejadian dari atas meja dan mengamati beberapa saat. Raut kesedihan mengabur sementara, kedua alisnya seolah menyatu, memandang semuanya bergantian, membuat deduksi. Tak lama, ia mengambil **pensil** dan menulis sesuatu di balik sebuah foto yang diambil dari kamar salah satu korban. Lalu, ia menyerahkannya padaku.

Dahiku mengerenyit, tanda tak mengerti. "Periksa lagi situasi kamar korban. Lihat jendela dan cek kayunya. Mulailah dari sana," aku membaca yang tertulis di sana. "Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku semakin tak paham.

"Beri tahu itu pada Sherlock. Ia pasti paham artinya. Ia terkadang masih butuh bimbingan dalam hal deduksi," terang Mycroft agak meremehkan.

Aku sedikit kesal karena perkataannya. Tapi penjelasannya ada benarnya juga. Kami terlalu fokus terhadap hal-hal detil dan tidak memperhatikan gambaran besar.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas sarannya. Sherlock akan kuberitahu jika kau yang memberi petunjuk in—"

"Jangan!" sergahnya cepat. "Kau sangat mengerti dirinya, bukan? Lebih baik bilang saja kau tiba-tiba mendapat ilham ketika merenung di kamar mandi."

Tahun lalu, ia juga melarangku untuk memberitahu Sherlock perihal kedatangannya. Padahal, aku pikir jika Sherlock tahu, mungkin hal ini dapat mengubah pendiriannya. Tapi pada akhirnya, kunjungan Mycroft hanya menjadi rahasia pribadiku.

Ya, lebih baik begini.

Aku tak mencoba untuk beragumentasi lebih jauh. Foto itu kusimpan di saku jaketku. Mycroft mengambil payungnya di dekat pintu, merapikan jasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau tidak ingin sekali saja bertemu Sherlock?"

Garis yang melengkung di bibir Mycroft adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan retorisku.

Setelah memeriksa semuanya sudah sempurna, ia membuka pintu flat dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Oh iya, John, tolong sampaikan pada Sherlock..." langkahnya tertahan sebelum menginjak anak tangga, "...aku meminta maaf karena tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku untuk datang ke undangan makan malamnya."

Dadaku mencelos setiap mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan dengan nada sarat penuh penyesalan itu. Bukan nada otoriter yang tak menoleransi penolakan, bukan intonasi yang merendahkan. Bukan. Hanya ada permintaan maaf yang benar-benar sesak permohonan dari seorang kakak kepada adik kesayangannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Dokter."

Dan punggung berjas mahal itu yang terakhir aku lihat sebelum pintu tertutup kembali.

.

.

Aku baru saja menyenderkan punggungku di kursiku ketika suara langkah kaki familier menapaki anak tangga.

"Hei, Sherlock. Tumben sekali kau pulang secepat ini dari Scotland Yard."

Ia menggantungkan mantel hitamnya di dinding sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataanku. "Scotland Yard?"

Giliranku yang heran. "Bukankah kau pergi menemui Greg?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Kauingat tanggal berapa hari ini, John?" Tentu saja aku ingat. "Aku pergi ke tempatnya." Sherlock menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

Kabar yang sangat baik! "Akhirnya, kau sudah bisa memaafkan kakakmu?"

Sifat arogan yang biasanya terlukis di wajah tirus itu tergantikan oleh raut lembut yang penuh kelegaan. "Ya, akhirnya. Setelah dua tahun, aku baru bisa merelakan kepergiannya. Kecelakaan dua tahun lalu tepat tanggal ini—yang merenggut nyawanya saat ia berjanji untuk datang ke sini makan malam denganku—bukan kesalahannya. Itu hanya putaran takdir yang sedang ingin bermain-main denganku."

Aku dapat menangkap percik bahagia di iris keabuan itu. Sinar yang selama ini redup akhirnya terpancar kembali.

"Aku sudah memaafkan Mycroft, John. Semoga ia damai di tidur panjangnya."

Sherlock tersenyum tulus. Amat tulus. Senyum tertulus untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun ia terperangkap di balik bayangan kejadian tragis itu.

Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendapati secangkir teh dingin yang belum tersentuh. "John, kau membuatkan teh untukku? Ini sudah dingin kalau kau..."

Aku tidak mendengar perkataan Sherlock selanjutnya karena pikiranku kembali melayang pada pertemuanku dan Mycroft pagi ini. Ternyata itu adalah pertemuan kami yang terakhir. Dan ucapan sampai jumpa itu tak akan pernah terealisasi.

Aku tersadar, ketika sebuah ucapan sesederhana "Aku memaafkannya" terlisan dari mulut Sherlock, semuanya sudah berakhir. Akhir dari penderitaan panjang Mycroft yang terkungkung oleh rasa bersalahnya juga Sherlock yang akhirnya sanggup bangkit dari dunianya yang sempat runtuh.

Tak akan kulihat lagi ceruk mata yang menatap dalam kekosongan. Tak akan terdengar lagi nada-nada yang mengais dalam kesia-siaan.

Tak akan kujumpai lagi senyum getir yang menyembunyikan segaris penyesalan.

Aku tersenyum.

Semoga arwahmu sudah dapat tenang di dunia sana, Mycroft.

**.**

**.**

**FIN  
**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Genre ketiga: Supranatural. Tadinya mau saya tambahin genrenya ini, tapi kan ga cukup. Lagian takutnya spoiler, hehehe XP

Kata yang di-_bold_ itu adalah kata yang harus masuk ke dalam fic.

Ada alasannya kenapa saya memilih **Undone (Three Definitions)** untuk judul.

_un·done /ˌənˈdən/_  
_past participle of undo._

_adjective_  
_1\. not done or finished._  
_2\. (of a person) ruined by a disastrous or devastating setback or reverse._  
_3\. not tied or fastened._ (sumber: google, dengan beberapa perubahan urutan)

1\. Belum terselesaikan. 'Urusan' Mycroft yang belum terselesaikan karena masih dihantui rasa bersalah.  
2\. Hancur oleh masa lalu. Objeknya di sini adalah Sherlock karena alasan yang sudah dikemukakan di atas.  
3\. Terlepas. Akhirnya Mycroft sudah bisa 'terlepas' dari rasa bersalahnya karena adiknya juga sudah 'terlepas' dari masa lalu karena memaafkan kakaknya.

Ada yang tahu kenapa Mycroft ga mau Sherlock tahu kalo dia pernah mampir ke flat?

Thanks for reading, by the way!


End file.
